


With Rainy Days Cum Love

by NihilismPastry



Series: Commissions [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Rough Sex, Slapping, Spanking, mafiafell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: A lake trip goes sour...





	With Rainy Days Cum Love

The pungent smell of factory smoke blew through the city as the wind picked up. Newspapers and trash swirled through the streets, skirts billowed up, and hats were tossed into the air. It was one of those dreary nights, the ones that often caused some kind of storm, caused most shops to close earlier, and just made the already dark city seem so much darker. You sighed and flipped a page in your magazine, staring out the window of the diner, a pout marring your face. You had plans to go out to the lake just outside the city today, but it looks like those plans were scratched. **  
**

“Miss, are you ready to order?” You jolt and look to the young waiter. He had a fresh looking burn on his arm and bags underneath his eyes. However, he still managed to have an upbeat tone. “If not, I could come back-”

“No, I’m ready.” You plucked up the menu again, looking over the food. “Can I get some pancakes with bacon please?”

“Of course.” You shifted in your seat, causing your dress to pull down some. You cursed and readjusted it. Sans was the one who insisted you wore it out today, it was something he had gotten you for your birthday last week. His tastes were a little more flashy than your own and far less conservative. You felt your face go warm when you caught the waiter staring. “Uh, what would you like to drink?”

“Just coffee.”

The young man hurried away, and your eyes drifted back to your magazine. A few minutes later the young man came back, setting your drink down in front of you, and setting down a fresh sugar shaker. “Do you need anything else, Miss?”

“If you could give me a sunny day, everything would be perfect.” The young man flushed a bright red, making his blonde hair stand out all the more. “I really wish I could Miss. It’s a shame a woman pretty as you has to be sad.”

You kept up your smile but wasn’t exactly sure how to respond. It’d been a long time since you had gotten such blatant flirting comments such as this. For the past three years, you’d been married to Sans Graves, a powerful mafia boss that owned a good chunk of the ragged city. The minute you became his girl, he had made it clear to the entire city exactly who you belonged to, and that you were off limits. Even fellow gangs realized you were neutral in all things, and weren’t stupid enough to approach you, or try anything funny. Clearly, this had to be a newcomer. Someone who didn’t realize you were Sans Graves’ girl, or he had a death wish that would be granted with an obscene amount of joy. You glanced down at your hand, where a gold band with a ruby and diamond sat. No, it didn’t look like a traditional wedding ring, but even then…

“Um, thank you very much.”

You picked up your coffee and took a sip, but hissed and retreated when it burnt your tongue. Your waiter frowned and knelt down to your level, and carefully cupped your face in his hands, forcing you to look up at him. “Miss are you alright?”

“I-I’m fine.” You reached up, your fingers circling around his wrist, and tried to pry him off. “Please let me go.”

  
“But you’re hurt.” His face came steadily closer, and you turned your face to the side, hoping it’d give him a hint. Dammit, why was this the one day you left your knife at home-

“Heya, Doll.” The waiter backed off a bit, just enough for you to see Sans sitting in the chair across from you. There was a cigar between his teeth and a bored expression on his skull. His fedora was tipped low, making his pupils shine all the brighter behind the shadow. “Gotta new boy toy? Gonna introduce ‘im to your husband?”

“You have a husband?” The waiter pushed himself off of you, his nose wrinkling. “And it’s a Monster?”

“Yup, she’s a lucky gal, don’t ya think?”

The absolute and utter revulsion on the waiter’s face clearly said the exact opposite of that, but you weren’t sure if Sans was being sarcastic or just messing with the human. He was a regular joker, and he made it hard to ever tell if anything he said was serious or not. At one point, you were almost certain that his proposal was a joke, and it took him a week to convince you otherwise.

The waiter pushed you away and stalked off. In a blink, Sans was now sitting beside you in the window seat, his fedora off, and that grin on his face. “So how’s my babygirl been today?”

“Harassed and slightly disappointed?” You gestured to the window. “I was really looking forward to going to the lake with you, Daddy.”

He purred, like a fucking cat, his grin became wider. “awe, ain’t that cute. tryin’ to make me happy so i don’t kill the dumbass human.”

“Sans, I ALWAYS call you ‘Daddy’.” You pointed out. “And aren’t we on old man Chang’s territory? Killing someone here will give them an excuse to go after you.” You gently pat his knee. “Please don’t make me a young widow thanks to something that could easily be avoided.”

“guess my babygirl does care about me.” He nips gently at your exposed shoulder, the sharp pain bringing a soft smile on your face, and your body relaxing. You leaned into him, and tilted your neck, giving him more access to the delicate flesh. As his teeth and tongue danced up and down the familiar surface, you heard a rude cough, and the sound of glass hitting wood. Your eyes fluttered open, when had you even shut them, and you found the waiter staring at you. “Lady, could you not be such a whore in public?”

You could feel the sizzling pop of Sans’ magic gathering around you both, making the hair on your arms stand on end. The hand on his knee became firmer, trying to keep him on this plane of reality. He was a jealous lover, possessive even, but he despised this more than he did other people trying to take you from him. “Daddy, please…”

You grabbed his hand, slipping it down the front of your dress. It was a lewd display, one that would likely prevent you from ever stepping foot inside the tiny diner ever again, but if it kept your husband from becoming a pile of dust in some back alley, then it would be worth it.

He took one look at you, then the askance waiter, before the world around you was weaved in a coat of darkness and hands.

* * *

You were pinned to the wall the minute the two of you appeared in the apartment. You moaned as he dragged your dress off your body, letting it pool onto the floor. He hooked a finger into your brassiere and tore it off with one tug. “Daddy no-” **  
**

“quiet, babygirl.” His voice was low, a warning. “you were pretty bad today. lettin’ that fuckin’ human touch ya like that.” His distal phalanges trailed down your exposed thigh. “only daddy can touch ya like this, but ya let the asshole do it anyway.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“i know, babygirl. i know.” He grabbed your hand and dragged you to the living room, before pressing you down on the glass table situated in the corner. “now i know my baby is loyal, but you didn’t tell him you were married.” He said. “he was mighty surprised to find out you were hooked to me.”

“…”

“that’s why you’re gettin’ this.” You hissed as cold bone smacked your ass. Your toes curled into the carpet, and you readied yourself for the next smack. It came down just as hard as before, except on the other cheek. He continued the pattern, smacking your ass, and waiting a few moments for the pain to fade, before smacking the other cheek. You could feel your pussy begin to moisten up, and you had to bite your cheek to keep from rubbing your thighs together as he continued his assault. By the time he had finally reached twenty, you were lightly mewling under his touch as his phalanges grazed the bruises that were already forming on your ass.

“good girl, takin’ your punishment so well.”

You can hear the jingle of his belt, before you heard a zipper pull loose. You wriggled on your knees, excitement building up in your belly as he grabbed you by the hair, and slathered his cock all over your face. “look at daddy’s cock, you got me so excited. bein’ all compliant and cute. bet my little whore wanted me to throw her on the table, right? fuck you in front of the bastard tryin’ to claim what’s mine?”

“..”

As his dick passed over your lips, you opened your mouth and popped the tip inside, your tongue curling around the head. You looked up through your eyelashes, and just like you expected, a glare had taken over his features.

“so you wanna be a brat today?” He jerked your head off his dick. You licked the precum off your lips, the taste of magic on your tongue making you openly moan. His sockets narrowed, and you saw the dark red coat his hand before he smacked your face. It felt like someone who had a latex glove slapped you. You looked up, biting your lips, the sting only shooting more pleasure down to your core. “turn the fuck around.”

You did as you were told, ass in the air, and face pressed against the cool glass, it helped soothe the sting from the slap. He didn’t even give you a chance to prepare as he forced his cock into your pussy. It stung, and his girth stretched you good, but damn did you love it. A skeletal hand snaked down your spine, scratching your skin hard enough to leave marks. “damn, i feel that, babygirl. such a filthy whore, gettin’ off to just this. i can feel your walls squeezin’ me tight.”

You moaned, but stayed in place, not daring to buck against him, force him deeper into your pussy. You didn’t want to be denied an orgasm, you didn’t think you could hold off, not now. When it became clear he could actually move, he started a grueling pace, your tits bouncing against the edge of the glass, and his pelvis slamming into your ass. Your toes curled into the carpet, and you cried out for more, to get your daddy to keep pounding your greedy pussy. And as if he could read your mind, or understand the garbled words that kept tumbling out of your mouth, he continued fucking you harder and faster.

Your humid breath began to fog up the table, and sweat began dripping from your hair. At some point, Sans had forced your legs apart wider and had grabbed ahold of your tits. His fingers pinched and stretched the nipples, adding to the light stinging that permeated almost the entirety of your body. “my babygirl gonna cum?”

You whined, his voice was so deep and husky, and his hips had lost the rhythm they had before. You knew he was gonna cum, and you wanted him too. “Please let me cum, Daddy! Please, please, I need-!”

You felt a hand release one of your tits, and trail along your stomach, across your abdomen, and then finally reaching the apex of your thighs. You jerked when you felt him circle your clit, his tongue laving at your neck. “cum for me, baby.”

You came as soon as he gave the command, your back arching, and your mouth falling open into a wordless scream. You basked in your orgasm, almost unable to hear his praise as he continued fucking you into the table. Your walls milked him for all he was worth, and you tried to press closer to his body. Suddenly his hips jerked, and you felt a burst of warmth in your pussy. You mewled as he remained hilted inside you for a few moments, carefully petting your hair. “you okay, babygirl?”

“I’m fine.” You gasp as he pulls out of you, and wraps his arms around your waist. He gently tugged you onto his lap, and a soft glow of green magic laced his hands. He cupped your breasts and began kneading them. It didn’t feel sexual at all, and the warmth pouring from his hands made you drowsy. “I’m kinda glad it rained today.”

“yeah?”

“Mhm.” You watch the cum leak out of your pussy, staining the carpet. It would be a bitch to clean later because, despite all the money Sans made, you refused to allow the maid to clean your sexual messes. “If it didn’t, you wouldn’t have told me to meet you at the diner. Despite how jealous you get, I really like that you protect me, Sans.” You could hear him shift behind you, the magic in his hands making a slight flare. “You’re the world’s best Daddy.” You said. “Thank you for being with me.”

You felt the press of teeth against your neck. “thank ya for havin’ me, babygirl.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy kink~! I haven't written it in awhile, and ya'll know I love me some good Daddy kink. Also, I feel like Mafiafell Sans is a little more mature, but twice as vindictive and mean as normal Underfell Sans. Maybe it's just me? 
> 
> Know what isn't me? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com/


End file.
